


Castiel's Daddy Day

by RaylouiseB



Series: Baby Cas [1]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cuddles, Infantilism, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Special Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 14:14:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11232726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaylouiseB/pseuds/RaylouiseB
Summary: Castiel wants to give his Daddies a surprise on a special day





	Castiel's Daddy Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hi All, Happy Father's Day to all the Daddies out there, hope you all have an awesome day. :-)
> 
> I needed a little break from my other stories, my brain is just not coming up with anything good at the moment. I've got half chapters for both My Angel and New Love so far, I will get back to them soon.  
> I wrote this short story last night while at work, let me know what you think. xxxxx

“Dean, what is Cas doing,” Sam asked watching their angel friend. Looking from the kitchen archway both men could see their boy laying on his stomach with his legs swinging back and forth as he worked hard on something they couldn’t see. 

“I don’t know, but its best to let him finish what ever it is.” Dean said moving to the fridge to get a beer. 

“I’m just going to check on him, he might need changing,” walking into the room Sam didn’t notice Dean shack his head at him.

“Hey baby, what you doing?” he asked knelling down. 

Looking up with big blue eyes, Castiel frowned sucking on his pacifier. “No Papa, your not allowed!” he said pulling everything under his chest. 

“Papa’s not looking I promise Honey, just came to see if you need your diaper changed,” rubbing his hand down the angel’s back, dressed in just a t-shirt and diaper, Sam could see that the diapers pattens had faded. “Come on Cassie, lets go get you changed then you can finish what you’re doing.” holding out his hand Sam wiggled his fingers at his boy. 

Shaking his head Castiel turned away from him, “No, change later, busy!” 

“Cas, don’t be rude to your Papa,” Dean said sternly leaning against the archway. 

Looking up Castiel pouted at his Daddy, he really didn’t want them to see what he was working on, he had been working hard on their surprise for today, today was meant to be a special day.

“Not rude Daddy, Papa wont leave me alone,” looking back at Sam angrily, Castiel kicked him in the arm with one of his legs. 

“CASTIEL!” Dean yelled making both Castiel and Sam jump, “You do not kick Papa, that’s very naughty.” 

Seeing his Daddy put down his beer, Castiel shrunk down into himself as the man walked up to him with a very angry look.  
Picking the angel up, he placed his squirmy crying boy on his hip. “Stop! Now I am going to change your diaper, then you are going to sit in corner until I think your ready to say sorry to your Papa.” 

“No..Dada..I sorry,” Castiel cried he didn’t like it when his Daddies were angry with him, he just didn’t want them to see his surprise., looking over to his Papa with tears running down his checks, he held his arms out to the man, “Papa..sorry.” 

Sighing Sam looked to Dean, who shock his head. He really wanted to take the poor boy and cuddle him and say he was forgiven, but Dean said that they have to be stern with him or he wouldn’t learn right from wrong.  
Ever since the angel lost his grace, Castiel hadn’t been coping with being human very well. He forgot to eat and sleep, he would have accidents, he really couldn’t look after himself. So his friends decided they would look after him and be his family they always said they were.  
It had been nearly a year since they started to age play and the Winchesters loved their new roles as Castiel’s Daddies. Their little boy was loving and sweet, but sometimes like right now, he could be a little monster. 

“You need to listen to Daddy Honeybee,” Sam said trying not to give in. 

Crying louder, lay his head into Dean’s shoulder as they left to go to his room.  
Laying him down on the changing table, Dean looked down at his sad little boy. He did hate making his little man cry. 

“Buddy, what’s going on?” he asked combing his hand through Castiel’s soft dark hair. 

Suck on his pacifier, Cas looked up at his Daddy, “Didn’t want.. Papa to see...surprise Daddy.” he said sniffing. 

“What surprise sweetpea?”

“Daddy and Papa’s surprise, coz today special,” he said shyly looking at him with puppy eyes. 

Dean looked at him confused what was special about today, “Baby, it’s very sweet that you wanted to give me and Papa a surprise, but you don’t have to get angry and kick Papa, he was just check his little boy was okay.” 

Sighing Castiel knew his Daddy was right, he shouldn’t have hurt his Papa, he didn’t do anything wrong, “Papa mad?” he asked. 

“No he’s not mad Bud, he’s upset, but after your time out you can say sorry.” Nodding Castiel sighted behind his pacifier, he wanted to say sorry now but he knew it was better to do what his Daddy wanted. 

 

After changing his diaper, Dean took his boy back into the living room to find Sam sitting on the sofa reading, walking past him, he placed Castiel down in the corner of the room facing the wall.  
“Okay Cas, you’re going to sit here till Daddy comes get you.” 

“Okay Daddy,” 

Turning away form Castiel, Dean looked to Sam holding up five fingers meaning for five minutes, Shaking his head Sam held up three.  
Walking up to Sam, Dean leaned in to whisper in his ear, “Is something happening today that’s important to Cas?” 

Sam looked at him confused, “I don’t know, why what did he say?” 

“He said today was special.” 

Trying to think, he couldn’t think of what it could be. “What’s the date?” he asked. 

“18th June,” 

“Oh my god, I know what it is,” Sam said grinning up at him, how could they not realise it, “Dean, we have the most amazing Little ever.” 

“Why,” Dean asked still sounding confused. 

Giving him the bitch face Sam rolled his eyes with a smile, “It’s Father’s Day,” 

Doing an O shape with his mouth, Dean smiled to himself, they did have one cute Little. 

 

After a minute Dean picked up his boy to bring him to sit with him and Sam. “Do you have something to say to Papa?” 

“I sorry Papa, really...” Castiel said holding his arms out. 

“It’s okay Honeybee, I forgive you,” lifting Castiel into his arm, he kissed his cheek hugging his boy into his chest. 

“I sorry Daddy too,” Castiel added.

“It’s fine now Buddy, all it forgiven,” Dean smiled raping his arms around his boys. 

Smiling Castiel snuggled into his Daddies hug, he really did love his family, they were his everything.  
Thinking about it, he remembers his surprise he had made. Climbing off his Papa’s lap he skipped over to were he left his things. “Daddy, Papa I give you surprise now.” jumping back to them he held his gift behind his back. 

“What’s your surprise Honey,” Sam asked smiling to his boy. 

“Close eyes and hold out hands.” grinning behind his pacifier, Castiel waited for his Daddies to do as he asked. “Happy Daddy’s Day.”  
Placing paper into their hands Castiel watched as they opened their eyes with big smiles on their faces. 

“Oh wow, Baby this is amazing,” Dean beamed looking down at a drawing of what looked like the Impala with stick people of himself and Castiel sitting in the front. “You made my other baby look amazing,” 

Sam looked over at Dean’s special picture smiling wide, “I love mine too Honeybee, is this me and you reading a story at bed time,” he asked showing Dean the picture of two stick people laying in a line draw bed. 

“Yea Papa, that my favourite thing we do, like when me and Daddy go in pala,” 

“These are the best presents in the hole world baby, thank you so much, we are such special Daddies to have such a lovely boy like you,” Both Dean and Sam got up from the sofa and hugged their little boy. 

“Love you Cassie,” Dean said kissing the top of his head. 

“Always love you Baby” Sam added, pulling his family into him.

Smiling Castiel grinned to himself he felt so lucky to have two amazing Daddies. “Love you too.”


End file.
